Integrated
by Aphelion Rhyne
Summary: Written as an addition to CityOfPopolac's story, Irresolute. What happened next after CLU and Quorra's encounter.


Aphelion: Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I couldn't stand how _Irresolute_ ended. So this (albeit probably very OOC) fic was written to cool me down a bit. Mind the notes at the end, and enjoy. Tron and all recognizable elements are copyright to their respected owners.

* * *

A soft rumbling stirred her out her slumber. Quorra's eyes opened, her blurred gaze fixing to a slender, tall program. She flinched, forgetting for the briefest moment where she was. The events of the cycles before flowed back to her mind and she swallowed hard. Looking down toward her body, she clung to the silver sheet, a part of her hoping that it would shield her from further shame.

Rinzler came forward and reached past her line of sight, taking her disc to activate a command. He promptly snapped back into place, her suit beginning to materialize against her skin. She glanced back at the silent program as it finished its repairs. For someone who didn't speak, he seemed to very good at communication; judging from his defensive stance he had wanted nothing more from her than to leave.

Quorra slid out from underneath the blanket and began to walk toward the chamber door, Rinzler following close behind. The looks she received as the doors opened did nothing to quell her unease. The security programs guarding the observation chamber angled their heads at the sound of the opening door, watching the ISO with a cautious regard. She could feel her breathing becoming gradually uneven as she saw past the doorway of the observation room to the figure occupying its chair. She gave pause, halting her step slightly until Rinzler grabbed her arm. He lead her out of the control room to a platform with a singular lightcycle. Deciding that it would be best that she not linger Quorra mounted it, the circuitry lighting up to a pale but bright blue as she rode off toward the outlands.

* * *

"The ISO has left, sir."

CLU turned his head slightly toward the intelligence officer, the corners of his mouth pulled faintly downward. "Good," was all he could say. He fixated himself back onto the datapad in his hand, running over various reports from the previous cycles when he had been...occupied with the ISO. His thoughts had been sporadic ever since he'd left her, and it bothered him. The fact that _he_ of of all programs had lost order due the chaos he brought on himself was maddening, and the typical activity of the Grid -or lack thereof did nothing to improve his mood. Reminders of his evening activity still lingered; her scent still apparent on his skin, however faint took his mind to places elsewhere-

"Shall we pursue her?" Jarvis asked tentatively after the prolonged silence.

"No," CLU sighed irritably, "If I wanted to know her intentions I wouldn't have let her go." He said as he stood, tossing the datapad to the side. "Intensify the security sweeps and patrols," he added as an afterthought, "I want that user found." He stepped forward toward the observation window. She was still on the Grid; sector 3. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea for a little clarification...

"I recommend we inform End Of Line. With the owner at our-"

"I'll do it myself," CLU said as he turned suddenly. "I think this matter requires a personal visit."

* * *

Quorra stared at the disc in her hands, the holographic structure displaying an unexpected problem. She couldn't help but wonder if CLU knew of it; if things would have turned out differently had he known their coding would become synched. Granted, it wouldn't effect any routine behavior but if one of them should be derezzed -she shuddered at the thought. The pain would be unbearable. That thought alone confused her. This was her enemy. She shouldn't be worrying about his pain at all.

_'Well you did sleep with him,' _she argued to herself. Quorra rolled her eyes. _'And he did let you go.'_ The sensations she felt- in a sense she could understand part of what CLU had longed for now, to experience everything that the Users did. What happened between them was something beyond the existence of the Grid. She was almost tempted to ask Flynn about it; how such things could exist in their world, but quickly decided against it. Wouldn't that be an interesting conversation? She closed her eyes and replaced her disc, doing her best to will away any feelings she had. What he did to her kind was unforgivable. That alone, she decided, would be enough to shatter any emotion she had for the Grid's so-called leader...or at least she hoped it would be. She looked down toward the ground at the border where the Grid and the Outlands met. Something felt different now- her connection to the Grid had become stronger, _everything_ on the Grid had. Quorra looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. The portal had opened again. She hadn't seen it since...since Anon had saved her all those cycles ago, leading her to Flynn.

Her mind was still reeling from everything that happened. She couldn't return to Flynn, not yet. There was one place still where she would be safe...

_

* * *

"Here ISOs and Basics mingle with abandon. It's the only ISO safe haven in all the city. As you well know, not all approve of such policies. You are always welcome here, my dear."_

She tilted the glass in her hand ever so slightly, causing the decoration in the drink (users called them umbrellas, if she recalled correctly) to shift around the rim. An eccentric voice rang over her shoulder and her eyes widened slightly, pondering how Zuse had managed to keep a low profile while remaining so _conspicuous._ Quorra knew she would be safe here at End Of Line, she always would be. She turned her head slightly, suddenly feeling uneasy at the sudden atmosphere. She looked around, nothing had changed. The various patrons of the Club continued on with their idle discussions, the MP3 programs in the sound booth were still playing music, yet she couldn't get over how uncomfortable the feeling was. Taking it as a sign, Quorra stood and made her way to the elevator.

The long ride down only made her restless. She would have to rest a little more once she returned to Flynn, she decided. Her fatigue certainly wasn't helping the situation, and when the lift finally reached the bottom level, her anxiety only worsened. She did her best to keep a calm pace as she made her way back to the lightcycle she'd parked a distance away.

"Won't leave me alone now, will you?"

Quorra looked up and wished she had moved faster. CLU stood in front of her, wearing his same emotionless facade just as he always did when they had encountered one another. "You tracked me." she stated.

CLU chuckled, his accustomed predatory smile forming as he slowly moved toward her. "You think so?" he asked, "This is _my_ city, Quorra. I know everything that's going on," he said as he stopped mere inches from her, his gaze starring her down ever so faintly. She wondered why this time it felt less intimidating. "The Grid is smaller than you give it credit for."

Quorra clenched her jaw slightly, "And you just happened to be in this sector?"

"Visiting a mutual friend, actually."

She narrowed her eyes at his coy routine. He lifted his hand to the nape of her neck, caressing it in such a way that was completely unfamiliar to her. This was the same program who destroyed the ISOs long ago, and now here they were, communing like they had been friends for the longest time. She could feel the energy in his hand as he continued his ministrations, and she hated herself for liking it.

"Did you know this would happen?" she asked quietly as she attempted to find a reaction in his face.

He gave her a concentrating look, "Yes," he whispered remorsefully, "But it wasn't meant to happen this way." he finished as he removed his hand from her. "You would be wise to stay away from this sector from now on," CLU said as he turned to walk back to End Of Line, "Wouldn't want you killed by the Black Guard."

* * *

Author's Notes:

-_Anon _ was a system monitor and the main protagonist in _Tron: Evolution_. Quorra aided him throughout the Grid during CLU's coup.

-If you haven't already figured it out, this ficlet takes place before _Legacy_. I'm still debating on whether I want to take it further (possibly AU, undecided). I suppose it'll depend in the reception. I'll continue this if desired by reviewers.


End file.
